Momenten
by paintslapped proclaimer
Summary: There were nights they couldn't sleep, and one day of glorious sun. Zutara.
1. Connections

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to its creators. Not me.

**Note: **This is my first ATLA fic, inspired by my interest in Zuko and Katara's relationship in the series, reading an AMAZING Zutara story for this fandom (_The Black Games_by Mrs. Pettyfer – it's so well-written, I might want to read the other story the author based it on!), and a scenario that crossed my mind when I watched the series for the second or third time.

Here we go!

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep.

The revelation she had received during her journey to find the man that killed her mother – about herself, her family, and Zuko – had stirred her from slumber hours ago. She sat far from where the others slept, lost in comprehension and contemplation.

Although she still missed her mother greatly, the young waterbender felt as if her heart had been relieved of a strenuous, life-long duty. She sighed. "I couldn't have killed him anyway," she muttered to herself, "the guilt would've eaten me alive…"

"It would have."

Katara jumped at the unexpected voice. "Guess you couldn't sleep either?"

Zuko sat to her left, arms wrapped around his knees, which he pulled to his chest. "Too much to think about."

She nodded in understanding. All was quiet for some time before she said, "Thank you, again, Zuko."

He glanced at her with a small smile. "You're welcome."

"No, really… I…" Katara had to pause and consider her words. "I don't think I could have made that trip with anyone else. I _know_I couldn't have – thank you for helping me, despite how I treated you. I was wrong, and I – "

"It's okay, Katara. I would hate me too, if I were you. Or if I were anyone else… Of course, I hate myself anyway, so I don't need to be anyone else for that."

She gave him a concerned look. "Zuko… You've made mistakes. We _all_make mistakes. There's no need to beat yourself up over them when they've been forgiven."

He looked away from her with tears in his eyes. "You and the rest of this group may have forgiven me, but there are _so many_ others I've not even been able to apologize to! And I may _never _get that chance!"

A hand on his shoulder made him look at her. "You may not have that chance with every single person you've hurt – that'd be impossible even for _Aang _– but you can apologize to the people you love, and you can learn to forgive yourself."

Silence reigned as he grasped the concept. Wasn't that what he had been trying to do all along? Redeem himself? Aang had said something along the same lines many times, even before the journey to find Kya's killer, but Katara… She had put it so _simply_, yet it was only _now _that he could truly understand what forgiveness really was.

"I think I'm going to try to go to sleep," her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Good night – or morning, whatever the case may be."

He stood. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep, but I may as well try," he answered softly as she turned to head back to camp. "Oh, and Katara?"

Her sudden stop indicated that she was listening.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

A few nights later, it was Zuko who couldn't sleep.

He was awoken by memories of his mother, of the little boy in the Earth Kingdom, of Iroh; and it was the last of these that brought tears to his eyes. Instead of stifling his emotions, though, he allowed himself to cry softly for fear of disturbing the others.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered at the door of his tent. "Can I come in?"

Not bothering to hide the fact that he was crying, he replied with a quiet, "Yes."

As she stepped into the tent he couldn't help but admire her simplicity. There was no effort to her; no falsity, no attempts to freshen her appearance, nothing set in stone. She just _was_, and he felt absolutely no shame in appreciating that.

Katara sat in front of him, worry all over her face. "What's wrong?"

"I had flashbacks for dreams," he sighed. "The ones that really got to me though were the ones of all the hurt I've caused Uncle. He's always stood by me, and guided me, and I… I _hurt_ him in so many ways. He is, by far, a better father than my own – when all the world condemned me, he loved me despite _everything_. How am I supposed to make up for that?"

"Remember that he loves you," she answered after a moment. "Iroh is a _great_ man, Zuko. I've seen him, and I've seen how he treats you – despite everything, he _still_ loves you. You're working _so hard_to help Aang, as well as the rest of us, and you're doing a wonderful job," she grinned at him when he blushed at her compliment. "I'm sure he'll say similar things. Iroh is a man of great love and great wisdom; you're so lucky to have him."

Wiping his eyes, he replied with a smile, "I am _blessed_."

Katara hugged him. "You're a great man too, Zuko. You're going to be the next Iroh of the world."

* * *

Those were the first words they both thought of at his coronation.

She knew he could live up to her statement.

All he could do was try his best to be a just, honorable ruler, and hope he didn't let her down.


	2. Getaway

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to its creators. Not me.

**Note: **I decided to add to this fic, because it seems _unfinished_, and I dislike that. Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

_Dear Zuko,_

_I know it hasn't been very long since you were crowned, but I just wanted to say hello, and see how you are. I hope this letter finds you, that you and yours are doing well, and that your ruling is going as smoothly as possible._

_I'm back in the South Pole, training the healers in our tribe. Sokka and Dad are a mighty pair in leading the hunters and warriors... Everything here is going well! We're finally evolving and being brought to match the glory of the Northern tribe._

_But why am I back home instead of with the Avatar, you ask?_

_Aang and I went our separate ways._

_It... I... I wasn't really surprised. I knew it was coming, but it still hurts, despite the fact that we parted as friends. The weird thing is, I don't know why it hurts. Any wisdom you have the time or need to bestow upon me would be greatly appreciated. You __**know** __I normally wouldn't ask, but there's not really anyone else who **understands **the situation I'm in._

_Until I get your reply,_

_-Katara._

_p.s. - Do you want me to address you as "Fire Lord" in your letters, or no?_

* * *

Upon reading about her situation with Aang, Zuko's heart hurt for her. Even before he had joined the group, he had noticed the relationship between Katara and the Avatar.

At first, it was purely platonic. Then, through time and trials, it had developed into love; he had seen for himself the kiss they shared on the balcony the night of his coronation... He wondered what had cause the split, and decided to ask in his reply.

* * *

_Dear Katara,_

_It's been long enough... I'm doing well; Uncle is currently running his tea shop - he's actually set up a **Pai Sho**tournament in the place! As ridiculous as it is, I'm glad he's so successful at doing what he loves: making tea and playing Pai Sho._

_As of two weeks ago, Mai and I are no longer together. I changed a **lot**during our time apart, and I'm different from the man she fell in love with. Her mannerisms and feelings were the same, but she could tell something had happened to me while I was gone. We felt it was best to separate to save us heartache and drama down the road. I realize now that it hurt me because I was afraid to live a life without her, although I don't know why._

_Being with your first love isn't always being with the best love._

_I know that I've no idea what caused your and Aang's separation (would I be too forward if I asked?), but I'm glad the two of you are friends. I'm not exactly the wisest man you've ever met - thank you for the compliment, by the way - but I can tell you this: the pain will heal with time. Improve yourself! Strive to be the woman you know you have the potential to be, and love will come to you when it feels you're ready._

_Sincerely,_  
_-Zuko._

_p.s. - Katara, please. I get enough of that "Fire Lord" and "Your Highness" and "Your Majesty" crap as it is. I don't need it in my personal, non-royal-duty-related relationships, too._

_p.p.s. - Would you like to come visit me? Just give me the word; I'll have accommodations ready for you and I'll come get you myself if need be._

* * *

Two weeks after she got that letter, Zuko's largest ship made berth close to the ice. Everyone in the village waved at her, and she waved back before boarding. It wasn't until the ship was far from the slowly-growing island of ice that Zuko emerged from his quarters in the ship.

"Hi."

All she wanted to do was run into the prince's arms - which she did.


	3. Inquires

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to its creators. Not me.

* * *

Shocked by her actions, Katara jumped, blushing furiously. Her mouth moved, but no words would come out. What had she been thinking, just _hugging _royalty like it was nothing?

Zuko just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Katara. Really, you act like we've never hugged or had any... _Moments _before," his voice faded as he recalled the time she touched his scar in the caves, as well as their journey to find her mother's killer.

"True," she hugged him again as her stomach growled. "Um, do you have anything to eat?"

"Of course we do, Katara," he let her go and briskly walked to the door leading to the rooms on the ship. "Follow me."

* * *

The two made casual conversation as they ate their supper. When the silence got to be too much, the Fire Lord blurted out, "So what caused the split between you and Aang?"

It was only when she gave him a look that he realized he'd been _thinking aloud_when he'd asked the question.

...Oops.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have asked that, I should've just - " he was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm not afraid to tell."

* * *

A few hours later, the Water Master lay in her bed, restless. She was glad to have finally released some of the burdens on her heart, there were some she kept hidden.

Perhaps those, too, would be released during her time in the Fire Nation.

(()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (())

Zuko had fallen asleep quite easily, but the dreams he had disturbed his slumber. They consisted of memories - as they usually did - however, one dream in particular made him sit up in his bed, heart racing - a silent question upon his lips.


End file.
